


Spidey-Sense

by EmberForge



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I suppose that’s the best tag to describe it?, Panic Attacks, Peter Is the best reluctant dad figure, Spidey Sense isn’t always fun, spiderdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberForge/pseuds/EmberForge
Summary: Miles sees Kingpin at the Alchemax facility. Things go a bit differently from there.





	Spidey-Sense

Miles isn’t sure what happened.

One minute, he’s staking out the Alchemax, watching as Peter successfully snuck his way in. Then the buzzing that had been humming in the background of his mind became a full out roaring as a limousine pulls up to the facility. Fisk stepped out, and Miles’ world dissolved around him.

It’s _him._ Miles should warn Peter. He needs to. He needs to get in there, but even the thought of doing so makes bile involuntarily rise in his throat. Why won’t the buzzing go away? His heart is pounding, his breath is speeding up, and he claps his hands over his ears but it doesn’t help the noise in the slightest.

“Hey Miles, I got the goober, we should-“

The hand on his shoulder brings him back to reality slightly, enough to realize that he had closed his eyes and lost track of time. He blinked up at Peter. His head is _pounding,_ and he felt tears pooling at the corner of his eyes from the pain as he struggled to get his breathing under control. “Peter. Something’s w-wrong.” 

Peter’s suddenly crouching down, and a warm hand lands on his face as the older man peers into his eyes. “Damn. Okay. Deep breaths, okay, Miles? Everything’s gonna be fine. We just gotta get you out of here first. Can you walk?”

Miles tried to get to his feet, but his legs felt like pins and needles, as if he had been sitting on them and cut off circulation, and he only managed to get to a crouch before he collapsed back to the ground.

“That’s alright. Just some deep breaths, remember, Miles. I’ll just carry you as I swing. We’re gonna get away from here, and then we’ll deal with this, okay kiddo?”

Miles nodded. Peter grabbed him securely around the waist (though he didn’t seem to be in great shape, Peter was deceptively strong, Miles would muse later) and took off through the trees. As the facility got further and further behind them, Miles felt the pounding in his head slowly start to diminish, though it didn’t go away entirely. Eventually, he felt them land, and when he looked around he found that they were under an old picnic shelter an indeterminate distance away. Peter set him down gently onto one of the benches beneath the overhang.

“Hey, Miles, look at me, okay? I know I’ve said it a lot, but breathing’s really important. Can you breathe with me, buddy?” Miles copied the exaggerated breathes Peter was taking, the moment of calm finally allowing him to start to wrangle his breathing back under control. “Good. I bet your head’s already feeling better, right? It really is a mind over matter sort of thing. You’ve gotta convince your body to calm down, that everything’s alright. That’s it. Good job.”

When Miles’ heartbeat settled to an acceptable rate, Peter asked, “So, what set you off?”

“Kingpin. He showed up, and I had to warn you, but I couldn’t-“

“Hey, hey! Calm, remember? It’s alright. I did see him, though he didn’t see me. Got to overhear his whole evil monologue and everything. But I got the goober and got out with no one the wiser.”

Miles rubbed at the back of his head, where the buzzing had completely dissolved and only the lingering throb of a headache remained. “What _was_ that? I’ve felt that buzzing before, like when I met you and the other Peter, but it’s never gone haywire like that before.”

“ _That_ is something I like to call your Spidey-Sense. It’s a sort of... intuition, I guess. Most of the time it works to alert you to something dangerous nearby. It doesn’t usually overwhelm you like that though, don’t worry. Your bite was pretty recent, right?”

“A couple days ago, yeah.”

“Your hormones are still trying to figure themselves out with all these fancy new new features the venom added to your bloodstream. Unfortunately, that means things can kick into a bit of an overdrive. It’ll mellow itself out in time. What’d Kingpin do to get to you that badly?”

Miles looked at his shoes. “...He killed you. The other you. I couldn’t just let Spider-Man die without doing anything about it. Not again.”

Peter didn’t respond right away. Miles looked up to watch as Peter’s face softened. “What?”

“Most people I meet in the workplace try to kill me. You’re a nice change of pace.”

“...Do you really think we can take Kingpin down?”

There was a flutter of fabric in the wind, and Miles and Peter looked over to see a figure clad in white land nearby, it’s spider lenses glinting in the sun.

“With a little extra help? You just might.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then Gwen says, “Uhh, actually guys, the Doc totally noticed her computer was messed with and we should really go before she figures out where you went.”
> 
> Guess who just saw Into the Spiderverse? Unashamedly stole one of Peter’s last lines from the screenplay. More or less. This is the vibe I got as soon as Miles saw Kingpin, so I decided to explore it. Such a fantastic film deserves far more fics than it currently has!


End file.
